6- Dilemme
by Lounacat
Summary: Suite de Rédemption. Hadès est heureux et amoureux fou de la douce Seika. ils vont bientôt se marier. Malheureusement, de nouveaux problèmes risquent de compromettre l'avenir du couple. Je vous rassure la fic est mieux que le résumé, vous y trouverez de l'humour, de l'émotion et quelques petites révélations... Alors bonne lecture et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire. Merci
1. Prologue

**Chroniques du sanctuaire 7 :**

Voici la suite de Rédemption.

Ne pas avoir lu cette fic ne gênera pas la compréhension de l'histoire, mais c'est le moment d'en profiter.

Comme d'habitude vos review sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue**** :**

Sa conscience s'éveilla dans le noir, comme à chaque fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle sentait au coin de ses lèvres le goût salé de ses larmes, le froid humide de sa geôle sur la peau nue de ses membres. Elle s'assit, passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleura, après tout ce temps les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries. Quand cette torture allait-elle cesser, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Pourtant, cette fois quelque chose était différent. Grâce à une faible lueur d'origine inconnue, elle contemplait sa peau d'ivoire... Sa peau ? Elle avait une peau ?... Elle observa son bras incrédule. Elle avait des bras ?... Sous ses mains tremblantes, elle sentit ses larmes séchées sur son visage, sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait péniblement, ses jambes et ses pieds nus. Elle avait à nouveau un corps.

Pourquoi ? Quel nouveau supplice ses mystérieux geôliers avaient-ils encore inventé ? La douloureuse agonie qui déchirait son âme, toujours plus cruellement, chaque fois que celle de son bien-aimé s'enfonçait davantage dans les ténèbres ne leur suffisait-elle pas ?

Elle se leva difficilement et tituba vers la lueur, les mains en avant pour anticiper d'éventuels obstacles. Elle se retrouva face à une porte et tira sur la poignée. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait bougé, alors elle tira plus fort. Elle était faible, mais ses efforts furent récompensés, la porte céda. Épuisée par cet effort, chancelante à chacun de ses pas, elle avançait lentement, péniblement dans le tunnel. Des racines dépassant des parois griffaient cruellement ses bras et ses jambes. Les cailloux qui roulaient sous ses pieds meurtris la firent chuter plusieurs fois. Elle respirait par saccades, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on devait l'entendre de l'Olympe. Elle était terrifiée mais elle devait continuer à avancer.

Elle déboucha enfin à l'extérieur et plaqua son bras sur ses yeux, la lumière du soleil lui était insupportable. Elle souleva légèrement son bras pour se protéger de l'astre cruel et ouvrir douloureusement les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle avait tellement faim et soif. Elle aperçu une rivière où elle pu se désaltérer. Elle ne reconnu pas son reflet. Elle avait un nouveau corps. Elle avait été si belle autrefois. Elle l'était sans doute encore, mais elle avait l'air d'une mendiante. Elle était sale et couverte d'égratignures, sa robe blanche n'était plus qu'une loque crasseuse. Mais elle était libre...

Cette idée s'insinua lentement dans son esprit embrumé, elle était libre et allait revoir son bien-aimé, elle allait enfin pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Dans un souffle, d'une voix rauque qui n'avait pas servit depuis des siècles, elle murmura.

- Hadès...

C'était trop beau... Trop beau pour être vrai. Elle s'effondra dans l'herbe humide et se mît à pleurer de façon incontrôlable.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci pour vos Reviews, pour répondre à HayliaMani et pandora995, oui la femme c'est bien...

Voici enfin le 1er chapitre.

Le suivant viendra sans doute plus tard car je suis sur l'écriture d'un Yaoi (mon premier) et je voudrais finir la publication de "Ennemis et Frères" vu que le sujet va être abordé dans "Dilemme".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :**

Assis sur le sable fin de la plage, Hadès n'avait pas le moral. Seika, sa fiancée, l'entourait de ses bras aimants et chaleureux. Ils avaient passé la journée aux enfers. Lorsque la jeune fille avait su que son amour s'y rendait, elle avait demandé à venir. Non, rectification songea Hadès avec un faible sourire amusé, elle lui avait ordonné de l'emmener. Il avait bien tenté d'argumenter sur le fait que son royaume n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours et qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer un tel spectacle. Mais la jeune fille avait répondu que justement, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour encaisser la vision de son cher royaume dévasté. Et que maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il affronte ça tout le seul.

Face au regard flamboyant de détermination de Seika, Hadès avait jugé plus prudent d'accepter. En fait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à Perséphone dans ces moments-là. Il avait sourit en frottant machinalement la joue de la main. Le dieu préférait ne pas vérifier si sa bien-aimée avait des arguments aussi frappant que son ex-fiancée. Hadès avait secoué la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il si souvent à elle en ce moment ? Non, il était fiancé, il allait se marier avec la femme qui l'aime et il refusait que quoique se soit ne vienne entacher leur bonheur.

Alors il avait cédé une fois de plus à la douce et autoritaire Seika. Il l'avait entourée de ses bras, l'a passionnément embrassé et les avaient téléportés directement à la Giudecca. Seika avait chancelé à leur arrivée. Sans la lâcher, il lui avait caressé la joue en souriant. Ce genre de transport était très déroutant la première fois, heureusement qu'il avait songé à détourner son attention en l'embrassant. Hadès n'était pas revenu aux enfers depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il avait senti comme un appel impérieux, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il savait que les dégâts seraient importants, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Durant toute la visite, Seika n'avait pas lâché sa main. Hadès avait d'abord pensé qu'elle faisait cela pour se rassurer, normal. Mais il avait vite compris que par ce simple geste, c'est lui qu'elle soutenait. Les frontières qui séparaient les prisons n'existaient plus, les tribunaux étaient à l'abandon. Quelques soldats et serviteurs qui avaient survécus et n'avaient pas fui, tentaient de limiter les dégâts avec leurs faibles moyens. Mais les âmes erraient à travers tout le royaume et les limbes, qui envahissaient de plus en plus les enfers, avalaient impitoyablement les imprudents. Bien que la joie de ses troupes de le savoir de retour et la présence réconfortante de Seika à ses côtés lui fasse chaud au cœur, Hadès n'avait cependant pas osé aller voir l'état d'Elysion.

Seuls tous les deux sur leur plage, le seigneur des enfers pouvait maintenant arrêter de faire sembler. La tête sur ses genoux, il laissa ses larmes couler en silence. Seika savait que son bien-aimé pleurait son royaume. La tête posée contre lui et les bras entourant ses épaules, elle ne disait rien. D'ailleurs, que dire face à un tel désastre... Elle se sentait coupable car c'était ses frères en était la cause. Elle savait que c'était stupide, qu'Hadès ne lui reprochait rien, qu'il n'en faisait même pas le reproche à Athéna et ses chevaliers. Il était seul le coupable, il avait conscience que cette fois il était allé trop loin.

Seika ne savait pas se servir de son cosmos et pour la première fois elle le regrettait. Alors, elle se concentra sur l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Hadès, sur le soutien et le réconfort qu'elle voulait lui apporter, espérant qu'il lui sentirait et que cela soulagera son cœur déchiré... Et Hadès le sentait...

Il releva soudain la tête et la regarda intensément. Intriguée, elle lui sourit, sécha ses larmes d'une caresse et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Dis-moi ma déesse, à part reine des enfers, as-tu des projets d'avenir ? Demanda Hadès avec bonne humeur et sans le moindre préambule.

- Hadès, je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. Je suis qu'une simple humaine.

- Mais pour moi tu es MA déesse, tu règnes sur mon cœur et sur mon âme. Alors ? Des projets ?

- Pas vraiment... Avant... Lorsque j'étais amnésique, je travaillais la boutique de l'homme qui m'a recueilli...

- Et ça te plaisait ?

- Oui, j'aimais me rendre utile, rencontrer des gens, les aider, mais... Maintenant je ne sais plus trop... Bien sur, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon frère et tout le monde est gentil avec moi... Je m'entends très bien avec Athéna et les chevaliers... Mais...

Seika semblait avoir du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une ingrate. Hadès attendit, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses idées. Finalement, face à son silence gêné, il prit ses mains et termina pour elle.

- Mais tu as l'impression de ne pas être à ta place. Comme si maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton frère tu n'avais plus aucun but.

- Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. J'ai à nouveau eu l'impression que ma vie avait un sens. Je savais qui tu étais. Je l'ai su dès le début à cause de ta blessure. Je savais que mon frère et les autres chevaliers désapprouveraient. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laissait mourir. Alors je t'ai soigné en cachette. Sachant ce que je savais sur toi, je ne m'attendais à aucune reconnaissance de ta part. De toute façon, je ne le faisais pas pour ça. Je voulais juste que tu vives.

- Et sachant qui j'étais justement, tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'une fois guéri j'aurais dû te tuer et tenter à nouveau de détruire les humains ?

- J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois. Mais comme Athéna, je crois que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

Hadès eu un sourire amusé, ah ! Athéna et ses secondes chances ! Le couple échangea un sourire et Seika reprit.

- En fait, plus le temps passait, plus mes doutes s'envolaient. J'aimais chaque instant passé à tes côtés et j'ai tellement souffert de ton absence.

Avec une lueur triste dans le regard, Hadès lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire à l'époque, mais il y avait encore trop de colère en lui.

- Pourquoi cette question sur mon avenir ? Demanda Seika intriguée.

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place et j'y ai réfléchi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reprendrais pas tes études ?

- Mes études ? Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Infirmière, tu as un don. Tu as fais des miracles avec moi. Sans compter que ta patience et ton dévouement m'ont sauvé la vie.

- Infirmière... Se dit Seika songeuse. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

- Je suis sûr que oui ! Je t'aiderai à étudier s'il le faut.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

- Dis donc toi ? Demanda Seika soudain soupçonneuse. Ça ne serait pas une combine pour fantasmer en m'imaginant nue sous ma blouse ?

Avec un sourire amusé et lubrique, l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit.

- Flûte ! Me voilà démasqué. Tu as tout compris ma dées...

La jeune fille le repoussa avec un air sévère. L'index dressé entre eux elle grogna.

- J'ai dit non ! Pas ce nom !

- Mais mon amour bouda le dieu tel enfant pris en faute. Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma déesse. Je t'appartiens corps et âmes.

Puis, il ajouta avec espièglerie.

- Enfin, seulement âme, pour le corps il faudra attendre la nuit de noce.

- Oh toi ! Tu vas voir ! S'exclama Seika en se jetant sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Riant aux éclats, Hadès réussit bien vite à retourner la situation. La jeune fille très chatouilleuse poussa un hurlement quand les mains de son amant passèrent sous son chemisier. Le dieu surpris desserra sa prise pour se moquer. Seika en profitant pour se relever et fuir vers la mer en riant. Mauvaise idée, Hadès l'attrapa au vol et la jeta à l'eau. Sa fiancée fit alors semblant d'avoir des difficultés à se relever. Il entra donc dans l'eau et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle la saisit, mais semblait encore peiner à se relever. Le dieu la tira alors lui et Seika le lâcha brusquement. Entraîné par l'élan, Hadès tomba à la renverse. La jeune fille quant à elle avait déjà rejoint la plage. Toussant, crachant et riant, il se lança à sa poursuite en lui criant qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Seika commit alors l'erreur de se retourner pour le narguer.

- Oulala ! J'ai peur ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Oui, tu peux ! Répliqua Hadès sur le même ton

Il se jeta sur sa proie et la plaqua au sol. Cette fois, elle ne lui échapperait pas.

A quelques mètres de là, Seiya qui se promenait avec Shyriu et Athéna, entendit Seika hurler. Et avant même qu'Athéna n'ait le temps de le retenir, le chevalier se lança au secours de sa sœur. Athéna soupira et regarda Shyriu d'un air consterné. Le dragon lui adressa un sourire amusé en guise de réponse.

En faisant irruption sur la plage, Seiya horrifié, aperçu sa sœur à terre avec Hadès à califourchon sur elle. Tous les deux avait les cheveux en bataille et dégoulinant. La tunique d'Hadès était de travers et il avait les mains dans le chemisier de Seika qui ne tenant plus fermer que par un ou deux boutons.

Seiya fulminait. Athéna et Shyriu arrivés juste après lui, durent se retourner et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire... Et surtout, ne pas se regarder, songeaient-il l'un comme l'autre.

- Seiya ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tenta le seigneur des enfers avant que le chevalier se mette davantage en colère.

- Ce que je crois, c'est que tu étais en train attenter à l'honneur de ma sœur, et que si je n'étais pas arrivé...

- Seiya ! Le coupa Seika choquée.

- Alors d'abord ! C'est ta sœur qui m'a sauté dessus la première, rectifia l'offensé.

- Aouh ! S'exclama Hadès qui venant de se prendre un coup par ladite sœur.

- Ensuite, poursuivit le dieu en se massant le bras. Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois

Seiya, pas convaincu, était sur le point de laisser exploser sa colère. Quant à Athéna et Shyriu, la première réplique Hadès fut de trop pour eux et c'est de rire qu'ils explosèrent.

- Tu sais Seiya, lui dit la déesse compatissante. Seika et Hadès sont fiancés, alors c'est normal qu'ils s'amusent. Quant à l'honneur de ta sœur, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. Hadès est de la vieille école, pas de sexe avant le mariage.

- Eh oui, soupira Seika consternée.

Choqué et vexé, sous les rires générale, le chevalier pégase préféra quitter la plage.

- Ah ! Il est en progrès dit Hadès en se relevant. Cette fois, il ne s'est pas évanoui.

- Hadès voyons ! S'exclama Athéna d'une voix douce.

Shyriu haussa les épaules et gratifia le couple d'un sourire désolé avant de rejoindre son ami pour le raisonner.

- Dis donc ma belle se moqua le seigneur des enfers. Que dirait ton Grand Pope s'il savait que tu uses d'un tel langage devant tes chevaliers ?

- Et bien ! Répondit Athéna espiègle. Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache.

Ils se remirent à rire tous les trois. Au bout de quelques minutes, la déesse reprit.

- Hadès, Shun revient au sanctuaire demain matin.

Le dieu soupira, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Ils avaient déjà évoqué le sujet. Il senti ses entrailles se serrer et il baissa les yeux en soupirant à nouveau. Seika vient se placer près de lui, elle lui prit la main.

- Écoute, reprit la déesse. Ça ne peut pas durer. Je veux que tu arrêtes de l'éviter et tu lui parles.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne. Protesta Hadès. Je ne vais quand même pas aller le voir et lui dire : bonjour Shun. Ça va ce matin ? Ah au fait, je m'excuse de t'avoir pris comme réceptacle.

Même si elle comprenait Hadès, Athéna leva les yeux au ciel devant ce manque évident de bonne volonté. Seika serra la main du dieu pour lui donner du courage.

- Si tu veux mon amour, je viendrais avec toi.

La déesse sourit à la jeune fille et d'une voix d'une douceur moqueuse, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, elle lui dit.

- Tu sais Seika, Hadès est un grand garçon, à son âge il peut présenter ses excuses tout seul.

Puis à Hadès, sur le même ton.

- N'est-ce pas que tu peux mon trésor ? Et puis après Papy Shion te donnera un bonbon.

Seika porta la main à sa bouche pour ne pas rire. Quant à Hadès, il tendit les mains vers Athéna en la menaçant.

- Oh ! J'en connais une qui ne va pas échapper à la chatouille mouillée.

La déesse s'enfuit faussement effrayé en suppliant.

- Non ! Pitié ! Pas la chatouille mouillée.

Seika souriait en regardant les deux divinités s'éloigner en s'amusant comme des enfants. Elle ôta ses vêtements et les essora. Pas la peine de les remettre, elle n'allait croiser personne à cette heure-ci. Elle ramassa ses sandales et pris la direction de sa maison où elle prendrait une bonne douche pour éliminer le sable et sel de sa peau. Elle avait le temps de préparer le dîner, Hadès ne rentrerait que lorsqu'il en aura fini avec Athéna. La jeune fille connaissait maintenant suffisamment la déesse pour savoir qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas à propos de Shun. Donc inutile de le sermonner aussi à son retour.

Seika jeta un dernier regard sur la Méditerranée qui s'embrasait sous le couchant. La nuit tombait sur une journée riche en émotion. Un sourire serein aux lèvres, elle se remit en route.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici la suite.

Tout d'abord, Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

ce nouveau chapitre est un moment difficile pour Hadès (et il en aura d'autres). Et finalement pas facile que ça à écrire.

Hésitez pas à me faire part de commentaire. c'est toujours plaisant et utile.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** :**

Hadès ouvrit un œil et... le referma en soupirant. Il avait décidé de traîner au lit ce matin. Shun devait être arrivé au sanctuaire maintenant. Certes, il avait dit à Athéna qu'il parlerait au chevalier, mais... il n'avait pas dit quand. Il se sentait terriblement stupide. Le puissant Hadès n'osait pas aller discuter avec un vulgaire humain. Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas un vulgaire humain. C'était l'âme la plus pure de la planète et il l'avait asservie pour détruire la terre. Il l'avait souillée. En plus, le puissant Hadès n'avait jamais dû... Non, rectification... N'avait jamais pris la peine de s'excuser pour quoique soit. Sauf... Avec elle...

- Perséphone. Murmura-t-il le cœur serré.

Pourquoi pensait-il si souvent à son ex-fiancée ces derniers temps ? Et voilà ! Maintenant il se sentait encore plus coupable. Il n'était pas encore marié avec Seika qu'il avait l'impression de lui être déjà infidèle. Exaspéré, il soupira à nouveau, s'il voulait être honnête, devait bien reconnaître que lui, le puissant Hadès avait peur ! Oui, pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il avait peur, peur de se retrouver devant le chevalier d'Andromède pour lui demander pardon. Un pardon qu'il estimait ne pas méritait.

Seika entra dans la chambre avec le plateau du petit déjeuner en lançant joyeusement.

- Debout paresseux ! Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. C'est une magnifique journée qui s'annonce.

Hadès rabattit la couverture sur lui en marmonnant.

- ... Oui... Magni... ...née... Parles !

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es aimable le matin au saut de lit, railla la jeune fille. C'est un réel plaisir.

Le dieu émergea de la couverture pour protester, mais il se retrouva face au sourire d'ange de Seika qui, une fois de plus, le désarma. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps où la jeune fille le soignait avec tant de patience. Avec un sourire radieux, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui.

- Hadès ! Le plateau ! protestât celle-ci.

Le seigneur des enfers téléporta le dit-plateau sur la table de chevet et fit basculer sa fiancée dans le lit.

- Au moins, cette fois ton frère ne va pas nous interrompre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Seika tenta de se lever pour aller ouvrir, mais il la rattrapa.

- Si on ne fait pas de bruit, il pensera qu'il n'y a personne et il s'en ira, chuchota-t-il.

On frappa à nouveau.

- Y'a personne ! cria le dieu espiègle.

À la fois surpris et amusé par la réponse du dieu, le visiteur répondit.

- C'est moi, Shun ! Je suis venu discuter !

Shun évidemment ! sûrement un coup bas de cette traîtresse d'Athéna songea Hadès amer. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Seika fît entrer le chevalier avec un sourire rassurant.

- Hadès ne va pas tarder. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Non rien, merci, répondit le chevalier en posant sur la table la boîte en bois sculpté qu'il tenait.

Le seigneur des enfers sortit de la chambre avec le plateau et s'adressa à Andromède sur ton qui, il l'espérait, ne trahissait pas trop son anxiété.

- Bonjour Shun, comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas encore déjeuner et je serais ravi que tu te joignes à moi.

- Bonjour... Hadès répondit poliment le chevalier qui n'était pas très sûr de la façon adéquat de s'adresser au dieu.

- Je veux bien du café alors, merci dit-il à l'attention de Seika.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine. Voyant là un nouveau prétexte pour retarder l'inévitable, le dieu lui prit la main pour la stopper.

- Laisse ! J'y vais !

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

- Comment ça tu nous laisse !? Demanda Hadès franchement inquiet.

- Il est des épreuves qu'un homme et plus encore, un dieu se doit t'affronter seul, cita solennellement Seika en jouant de l'index tel un professeur.

- Mais Seika ! Protesta le dieu. J'avais dit cela à propos de...

Sa fiancée le coupa d'un baiser et les salua d'un "à plus tard les garçons !". Elle se retourna juste avant de fermer la porte et lança avec espièglerie.

- Souris Hadès ! on croirait que tu vas l'échafaud.

Et elle ferma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique se soit. Consterné, le dieu soupira en secouant la tête. Shun surpris, regardait tour à tour la porte et Hadès. Athéna lui avait bien dit que le seigneur des enfers était très différent de celui-ci qu'ils avaient affronté à Elysion, et qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de Seika. Certes, il avait foi en sa déesse et voulait sincèrement la croire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Hadès avait l'air tellement humain. Seika le taquinait aussi naturellement qu'elle le faisait avec son frère, et il acceptait ses moqueries avec plaisir. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple ordinaire et sincèrement heureux. Le dieu sourit à Shun et lui expliqua.

- Seika a tenu à ce que l'on regarde Titanic hier, et cette réplique l'a vraiment amusé.

- Je vois ! Répondit le chevalier compatissant.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi et sers-toi ! Je vais chercher le café.

Shun s'assied tandis qu'Hadès se rendait à la cuisine avec le plateau qu'il a vidé sur la table. Chacun de leur côté profitait de ce répit pour réfléchir au moyen d'aborder le sujet qui fâche avec tact et diplomatie. Perdu dans ses pensées l'adolescent jouait machinalement avec le coffret en bois qu'il a apporté. Durant le trajet, il avait tenté d'imaginer ce que sera cet entretien. Athéna lui avait conseillé de prendre les devants, d'aller voir Hadès pour s'expliquer avec lui. Il avait eu la sensation qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. En repensant à ces instants où il avait été le réceptacle du dieu, il se demandait s'il n'avait commis pas une erreur. Il avait tenté sans succès de fermer son esprit aux pensées du seigneur des enfers pour résister, mais il était trop fort. Shun se souvenait des sentiments qu'Hadès déversait dans son âme, de la colère, de la haine... Non ! En fait, pas exactement de la haine... Enfin, si... mais... Il y avait autre chose... Du découragement, du désespoir et... de la douleur, une grande douleur... un immense chagrin... Alors que le dieu revenait de la cuisine avec des viennoiseries et le café, ainsi qu'une seconde tasse, Shun l'observait perplexe. Le dieu qu'il avait face à lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de ses souvenirs. En fait, à instant, un point commun les unissait, ils auraient tous les deux préférés être ailleurs.

- Vas-y ! Sers-toi ! Elles viennent de la boulangerie de Rodorio lui dit Hadès avec un grand sourire.

Shun prit une brioche et de la gelée de pomme, tandis qu'Hadès remplissait les tasses. Il en donna une à Shun et s'assit tenant la sienne entre ses mains. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de demander.

- Je suppose que tu as dû retourner sur l'île d'Andromède. Comment va June ?

- Elle... Elle va bien répondit le chevalier surpris par la question.

Visiblement, Hadès était aussi nerveux que lui à l'idée d'aborder le sujet, et Athéna avait raison, si il ne prenait pas les choses en mains ils allaient y passer la journée. Le chevalier songea soudain que c'était certainement cela que la déesse ne lui avait pas dit. Elle voulait qu'il constate par lui-même l'état émotionnel du dieu.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Shun sans préambule.

- Oh comme ça... pour savoir... Vous êtes très proche tous les deux, il me semble.

Le chevalier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, la réponse du dieu l'avait amusé. Mais également touché. Hadès avait eu cette information directement dans son esprit au moment de sa possession, le fait qu'il s'en souvienne lui faisait plaisir. Il se rendit également compte que le stress du dieu avait un effet apaisant sur le sien, il le rendait plus abordable.

- Mais, je voulais dire, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

Hadès se crispa imperceptiblement sur sa tasse, le moment était venu, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait la désagréable impression de se trouver au bord d'une falaise et de ne pas avoir d'autres choix que de se jeter dans le vide. Pour se donner du courage, il bu un peu de café et songea à Seika, à son sourire. Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

- Parce que je choisis toujours l'âme la pure et que pour cette fois, c'était toi. Je pensais que tu le savait ! lui expliqua Hadès d'une voix douce et triste.

- Mais, pourquoi l'âme la plus pure ? Parce qu'elle plus facile à duper, à manipuler ?

Hadès resta silencieux un instant, comment expliquer cela ? Quels mots pourraient justifier un tel crime ? Aucun à vrai dire !

- Non, ce n'est pas cela... Enfin si ! Peut-être un peu ! Du moins, jusqu'à Alone et toi. Tenta de plaisanter le dieu.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au chevalier, sur son visage, pas haine, pas de jugement, juste l'attente d'une réponse. Shun lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'Hadès lui ouvrait son cœur et il savait à quel point c'était difficile. Il lui semblait voir son frère Ikki lorsqu'il tentait de se confier. Alors, tout naturellement, il lui sourit pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Les hommes sont tous mauvais, corrompus. Ils se complaisent dans la souffrance d'autrui... Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Si j'avais pris n'importe quel réceptacle, la vilenie de leurs sentiments auraient été une véritable torture pour moi.

Shun ouvrit la bouche, mais Hadès ne le laissa pas s'exprimer.

- Oui, je sais... Je critique les humains alors que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Donc, pour en revenir à cette histoire d'âme. Je recherche une âme vierge de toute noirceur pour me protéger. Et non Shun, tu n'es pas faible, tu ne l'a jamais été. Tu m'a résisté. Ces guerres contre Athéna durent depuis les temps mythologique. Honnêtement, je ne compte plus le nombre de réceptacles que j'ai utilisé. Et vous n'avez été que deux à me donner du fil à retordre. Tu peux en être fier, tu sais.

- Merci ! Et en fait, j'allais dire que je ne pensais pas que la méchanceté des hommes puisque vous faire souffrir à ce point.

Hadès baissa les yeux sur son café et songea qu'il devait être froid maintenant. Il eu un faible sourire. C'était fou comme de petites stupides pensées de ce genre peuvent s'incruster dans des moments graves. Le seigneur des enfers releva la tête et fixa Shun droit dans les yeux.

- Shun, quoique je dise cela ne changera rien. Ce que je t'ai fait est abjecte et je ne mérite pas ton pardon.

Andromède fixa lui aussi Hadès, derrière la dureté de son regard, il y avait une telle détresse qu'il lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Au lieu de partir vaincu d'avance, peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de me le demander.

Le dieu ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, aussi à sa grande surprise, c'est sans la moindre difficulté qu'il dit.

- Shun, je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait subir.

- Je vous l'accorde.

- Merci répondit simplement Hadès en prenant les mains du chevalier dans les siennes.

- Ah dire vrai, quand Athéna m'a appris votre présence au sanctuaire j'en ai eu des sueurs froides.

Hadès sourit, comment l'en blâmer. Puis il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire au souvenir de Seiya s'évanouissant à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec sa sœur. Shun poursuivit.

- Elle m'a expliqué dans quelles circonstances vous vous étiez retrouvé ici. A quel point vous aviez changer, votre amour pour Seika. Les efforts que vous faisiez pour vous entendre avec les chevaliers d'or et le repentir que vous n'arriviez pas à exprimer, du moins avec des mots. Et aussi de votre chagrin devant l'état de votre royaume. Je l'ai écouté avec attention et j'ai décidé à ce moment-là de vous pardonnez et de vous donner une seconde chance.

- Vraiment ! S'exclama Hadès surpris.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je l'ai demandé ceci, repris le chevalier en tendant le coffret au dieu. J'avoue avoir douté pendant un instant mais, maintenant je suis sûr de moi.

Hadès ouvrit le coffret et découvrit un chapelet de perles noires.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le chapelet de Shaka. Chaque perle contient l'âme d'un spectre. Vous en aurez besoin pour rebâtir votre royaume.

Hadès serra le chapelet sur son cœur. Il pouvait les sentir, chacune des âmes de ses spectres endormi dans les perles. Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes, mélange de chagrin et de bonheur. Aux yeux de Shun, les larmes du dieu valait tout les remerciement qu'il aurait pu formuler. Posa la main sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers la porte. Hadès le rattrapa sur le seuil.

- Shun, je te remercie et j'aimerais sincèrement que l'on soit ami.

- Moi aussi, mais il va quand même me falloir un peu de temps pour l'accepter.

- Je comprends... Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Laquelle ? Demanda le chevalier intrigué.

- Histoire que ma chère nièce nous lâche la grappe, on ne pourra pas faire semblant.

Machinalement Shun mît la main sur l'épaule d'Hadès comme l'aurais fait pour l'un de ces frères et lui répondit d'un ton faussement navré.

- Non ça ne marchera pas, elle s'en apercevra.

- Et flûte ! S'exclama Hadès en posant la tête sur le montant de la porte.

- Et puis, vous m'avez présenté vos excuses, ça lui suffira.

Le seigneur des enfers afficha une moue perplexe et Shun le quitta en riant. Décidément le dieu était vraiment très surprenant, pas étonnant que Seika en soit tombée amoureuse, songea le chevalier en regagnant le palais.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews.

pour à HayliaMani, Merci pour ta review, je n'ai pas encore décidé qui retenait prisonnière Perséphone, mais l'important c'est comment Hadès et elle ont été séparé et ça je le savais déjà quand j'ai écris Rédemption. En fait, j'ai déjà entamé des recherches mythologiques pour une autre fic Saint Seiya.

donc voici la suite.

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** :**

Le mariage de Milo et Helena approchait à grands pas. Le délai, qui les séparait de cet heureux événement, se comptait désormais en jours. Jamais une union n'avait été célébré de façon si officielle et l'effervescence était à son comble. En moins d'une semaine, Shion avait déjà dû mettre aux arrêts trois chevaliers d'or pour les calmer de leur gaminerie, et le grand pope bouillonnait d'y coller aussi Hadès. Certes, il avait apprécié les efforts que faisait le dieu pour s'entendre avec les chevaliers et se comporter comme un humain... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce dernier point justement, ne lui demandait aucun effort et l'avait dangereusement rapprocher de "l'infernal triangle d'or" comme certains les appelaient. En effet, Kanon, Deathmask et Milo, capable de semer le chaos en un temps record, avait, au grand désespoir de Shion, rapidement adopté le seigneur des enfers dans leur cercle d'amis.

Afin de ne pas avoir à répondre plusieurs fois aux mêmes questions, Athéna avait convoqué à une réunion tous les chevaliers d'or et les cinq bronze, étaient également conviés Hadès, Seika et Helena, puisqu'ils étaient concernés, ainsi que Marine et Shina qui avaient été d'une aide précieuse dans les préparatifs.

Heureux de se revoir tous, et particulièrement dissipés, les chevaliers discutaient entre eux. Seuls Shun, Saga, Aioros et Shaka s'étaient d'abord montrés attentifs. Mais voyant que le grand pope n'obtenait pas le silence, Shaka était entré en méditation. Les trois autres "enfants sages" s'étaient également mis à discuter entre eux. Shura aurait pu faire parti des "élèves modèles" si le malheureux ne s'était retrouvé coincé entre Kanon et Deathmask. Milo était assis à côté d'Helena et face à Hadès qui lui-même se trouvait au côté de Seika. Tous les deux avait entrepris un concours de flirt sur leur fiancée, chose que celles-ci appréciaient grandement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les doigts baladeurs du scorpion ne remontent le long de la cuisse d'Helena pour aller se glisser vicieusement dans la culotte de celle-ci, tandis qu'il l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Choquée par ce geste on ne peut plus déplacer dans une réunion, la jeune femme lui donna une monumentale gifle qui laissa une empreinte sur sa joue. Hadès, nargua le chevalier d'un "perdu" très moqueur et enfantin. Puis, il enlaça tendrement Seika et se mît à lui lécher et à lui mordiller l'oreille tout en lui caressant le bras. Prise d'un délicieux frisson, la fiancée de dieu se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'autre main d'Hades se glisser sournoisement sous sa jupe. Elle s'exclama alors en le repoussant.

- Si tu veux la même, ça peut se faire !

Le dieu tenta d'apitoyer sa dulcinée d'une moue boudeuse tandis que Milo se moquait ouvertement de lui. Athéna les observait avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle entendit Saga ironiser.

- Si vous voulez les faire taire, il va falloir être plus convainquant.  
- Saga ! Tu tiens vraiment à rejoindre ton frère en cellule ? Répliqua le grand pope de mauvaise humeur.

Kanon avait effectivement pris trois jours pour insolence et la réunion lui avait valu un sursis. Saga, refroidi, se tassa sur sa chaise. Athéna lui fit un sourire compatissant, puis un clin d'œil. Elle se leva et lança d'une voix forte.

- Non mais bordel ! Vous allez la fermer ! On ne s'entend plus penser !

Tous les regards, choqués pour certains, surpris ou amusé pour d'autres se tournèrent vers la déesse. Hormis un sifflement admiratif émis par Deathmask et Hadès, le silence se fit instamment. Légèrement rougissante et tremblante d'avoir usé d'un tel langage en public, Athéna poursuivit avant de se rassoir.

- Très bien, mesdames et messieurs, puisque nous avons maintenant toute votre attention, la réunion va pouvoir commencer.

Après avoir exposé quelques faits et décisions divers de la vie courante du sanctuaire, Athéna en vint aux deux sujets sensibles de la réunion. Sachant le tollé qu'allait provoquer sa première annonce, la déesse s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara avec autorité.

- En gage de paix, et enfin d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de son royaume, j'ai autorisé Hadès à ressusciter ses spectres.

Surpris, le seigneur des enfers regarda tour à tour, Athéna et Shun. Depuis quand sa nièce s'attribuait-elle une action qui n'était pas sienne. Certes, elle avait accepté, mais l'idée venait d'Andromède, et elle annonçait cela comme si elle c'était elle qui y avait pensé. C'était injuste ! Seulement, comme l'avait prévu Athéna, la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Face aux protestations véhémentes de ses compagnons d'armes, le pauvre chevalier se fit tout petit, en remerciant mentalement sa déesse de ne pas avoir mentionné qu'il en était l'instigateur. Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, le dieu s'adressa le chevalier par télépathie.

- Shun, je te remercie. Je n'avais compris la valeur de ton cadeau.  
- Non, non ! c'est normal, répondit de même Andromède en rougissant. Tu vas avoir besoin de tes spectres.

Ikki, à qui le manège de son frère et du dieu n'avait pas échappé, lançait un regard mauvais à ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Hadès regardait son petit frère en souriant, d'autant plus que, de toute évidence, cela mettait Shun mal à l'aise. Eh bien, qu'il le reconstruise son royaume et qu'il se barre, songeait-il avec mépris. Le Phénix était convaincu que le seigneur des enfers jouait les amoureux transis uniquement pour rester au sanctuaire, et qu'il plaquerait impitoyablement la malheureuse Seika quand il aurait récupéré ses chers enfers. Athéna et ses chevaliers étaient bien naïf de le croire, renifla-t-il de mépris. La déesse laissa quelques minutes aux protestataires pour s'exprimer dans un brouhaha incompréhensible, puis elle enflamma son cosmos pour bien marquer son autorité divine. Elle déclara d'une voix forte.

- Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions devant vous, Hadès ressuscitera les spectres dont il a besoin, telle est ma volonté !

Le seigneur des enfers adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa nièce, qui lui rendit en songeant qu'il allait vite le perdre à l'annonce suivante. Athéna prit une profonde respiration et avec plus de douceur, elle s'adressa à nouveau aux chevaliers penauds de s'être ainsi fait sermonner devant Hadès.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Milo et Helena célébrons leur union dans une semaine et un mois plus tard, ce sera le tour de Seika et Hadès... Les deux cérémonies se dérouleront au sanctuaire...

Tout en rappelant ces faits connus de tous, la déesse cherchait comment annoncer la suite.

- Nous avions convenu que Shion et moi célèbrerions et bénirions ces unions... Athéna ferma les yeux le temps d'une nouvelle respiration. Néanmoins, ma tante Hestia serait honoré d'unir les couples.

La déesse espérait que le rappel de ce lien de parenté, minimiserait l'impact de la nouvelle, au moins après de ces chevaliers.

- Je m'étonne, n'est-ce pas plutôt Héra la déesse protectrice des mariages ? N'est-ce pas plutôt à elle de les célébrer ?

Et voilà ! Le grand pope venait de poser la question qu'elle espérait ne pas entendre. Athéna soupira et se tournant vers Shion, elle répondit.

- Normalement oui, mais Hestia étant la protectrice du foyer, elle tient beaucoup à bénir les - couples pour que leur nouvelle vie commence sous les meilleurs hospices... Et rassurez-vous, Héra n'y voit aucune objection, donc...

La fureur enflammait le cosmos et le regard d'Hadès.

- Athéna... Je veux te parler en privé... Maintenant, dit-il d'une voix dure.

La déesse enflamma également son cosmos, plus pour calmer son oncle que pour le défier.

- Hadès rassied-toi, s'il te plait, nous parlerons après la réunion, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, tout en ordonnant mentalement à ses chevaliers de rester calme, elle maîtrisait la situation.

A ce stade, même Helena et Seika pouvaient percevoir le cosmos du dieu, c'était donc cela la puissance d'un dieu songèrent les deux jeunes filles effrayées. Helena se blottit contre Milo qui l'enlaça pour la rassurer. La sœur de Seiya, quant elle, mît sa main dans celle d'Hadès et la pressa avec tendresse. Elle lui murmura quelque chose auquel il ne prêta aucune attention. Le chevalier de pégase observait la scène avec angoisse, songeant que sa sœur était complètement folle d'agir ainsi avec un dieu en colère. Il ne vit pas celui-ci rendre le geste affectif à sa fiancée avec la même tendresse. Par contre, Athéna et Shun perçurent la trace d'une profonde tristesse derrière la colère du seigneur des enfers.

- J'ai dit... Maintenant ! Répliqua Hadès d'une voix sourde.  
- Très bien, soupira Athéna. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez disposer. Hadès, suis-moi dans le bureau de Shion.

Le grand pope lui emboîta le pas, mais la déesse l'arrêta.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Shion, ça va bien se passer. Il s'agit juste d'un différent familial et je suis sûr qu'Hadès se calmera dès qu'il aura entendu mes explications.  
- Qu'on ne nous dérange sous aucun prétexte, ordonna-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Facile à dire... Il y avait justement de quoi s'inquiéter lorsque l'on sait que les guerres saintes ne sont somme toutes que des différents familiaux. Néanmoins, il obéirait à sa déesse. A peine Athéna avait-elle fermé la porte, qu'Hadès frappa du poing le mur qui se fissura.

- Je te préviens, tu le pètes, tu le payes, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Le seigneur des enfers lui fit face, furieux.

- Il ne t'ai pas venue à l'esprit de m'en parler avant !  
- Hadès... Je t'assure que... Hestia...  
- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, gronda-t-il menaçant.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure... Ta sœur t'aimes beaucoup et...  
- Tu t'aies dit que si elle acceptait de marier ton chevalier, j'accepterais qu'elle me marie dans la foulée.  
- Pas exactement !... Hadès, elle tient vraiment à assister à ton mariage. Elle se réjouit que tu sois à nouveau heureux et vous unir est bien son idée.

Le dieu lança un regard noir à sa nièce, mais ne dit rien, elle poursuivit donc.

- Nous nous doutions que tu refusais, et je lui ai effectivement soumis l'idée que si elle unissait Milo et Helena, il serait naturel qu'elle en fasse autant pour Seika et toi.  
- Et cette chère Héra, n'y voit aucune objection ? Vraiment !

Hadès avait prononcé le nom d'Héra d'une voix chargée de haine et de mépris.

- Hestia s'est arrangé avec qu'elle, cela lui est égale. Tu sais, tu manques beaucoup à ta sœur.  
- Dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'à venir plus souvent.  
- Hadès, soupira Athéna avec tristesse. Tu sais très bien ce que veux dire.

La déesse avait posé la main sur le bras de son oncle et la tête sur son dos. Elle faisait brûler son cosmos avec douceur pour tenter de l'apaiser. Hadès la repoussa.

- Oh oui ! Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir. Et ma réponse est, non jamais...  
- Hadès... Mon oncle... Dit-elle avec tendresse en lui prenant la main. Depuis que tu as échappé à la mort, tu as fait des efforts considérables pour faire paix entre nous, ne pourrais-tu pas...  
- Je l'ai fait pour Seika, je l'aime et ne veut que son bonheur. Je veux... Je veux connaître le bonheur d'une vie humaine à ses côtés. Et je veux qu'elle connaisse celui d'une vie déesse près de moi, dit-il avec amour mais aussi une trace de tristesse.  
- Pour ce qui de toi et moi, au fond nous voulons la même chose. Nous sommes juste en désaccord sur les moyens de procéder. Mais eux... Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais ! Termina-t-il avec fureur.  
- Ils ont anéanti ma vie... Ils ont détruit mon âme... Ajouta Hadès en contenant difficilement un sanglot.  
- Perséphone, souffla Athéna.  
- Oui, Perséphone ! Répondit le dieu à nouveau en colère.  
- Hadès, cela fait des millénaires... Ne pourrais-tu pas tourner la page et reparler à ton frère.

Athéna espérait qu'on rappelant le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à son père, elle toucherait le cœur de son oncle. Effectivement, elle fit mouche... Malheureusement... Pas dans le sens où elle l'espérait.

- Ça jamais ! ...Jamais je ne pardonnerais à Zeus et Héra d'avoir... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait...  
- C'est vrai, je ne le sais pas... Mais explique-moi.

La fureur du seigneur des enfers disparu d'un coup pour laisser place à une profonde douleur.

- Non... Je ne peux pas... C'est trop dur... Souffla-t-il.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour le réconforter, il releva la tête vers elle. Le regard chargé de haine, il gronda.

- Mais je peux te jurer que si ils touchent à Seika, je les tuerais de mes propres mains.

Il sortit en plaquant la porte, laissant Athéna en proie à une foule de sentiments. Elle n'imaginait pas que se fut si grave. La déesse avait tenté d'interroger son père car elle tentait beaucoup à cette paix avec son oncle et elle ne voulait pas commettre d'impair. Celui-ci avait répondu avec désinvolture que ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire de conquête féminine et qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui demander. Sachant Héra impliquée, elle avait alors tenté sa chance auprès de la déesse. Celle-ci avait répondu en riant.

- Ne me dit pas que mon frère accorde encore de l'importance à cette vieille histoire. Franchement c'est ridicule !

Elle en avait déduit que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'elle pourrait convaincre son oncle de se réconcilier avec son frère et sa sœur. Cependant, elle commençait à connaître suffisamment son oncle pour se douter maintenant que l'affaire devait être plus grave que le prétendait Zeus et son épouse.

A Suivre...

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur **: Bon Bah ! En attendant le chapitre suivant, quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer pour consoler Hadès ?


End file.
